


Contractual

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Asia thought it would be a normal contract, that she would be in and out in an hour with no problems.She was wrong. Very, very wrong.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 42





	Contractual

**Author's Note:**

> Was actually writing this and got an idea for a fluffier Asia fic, involving her and a Priest from the church. Not sure if I'll get around to putting that plan into action, but perhaps if I find the time I might~
> 
> Enjoy~

The sun was starting to set over Kuoh; its amber hue casting across the skyline and melting into a vibrant purple hue, the faintest hints of night approaching.

Despite that, Kuoh Academy wasn't abandoned, even after all the clubs left and the janitors locked up the gates.

''Sorry about this Asia; Issei-kun will need some extra guidance, so I'll have to go with him.''

Asia Argento smiled sheepishly and bowed. ''I-It's alright. I'll be able to handle myself.''

Rias smiled back down at the shorter blonde, strutting around her desk as she gathered up her things. The ORC clubroom was otherwise quiet, the room barren of the others who had all departed for their own contracts of the night. Rias and Asia were supposed to do one together since it was a new client and Asia was still new to being a Devil, but with Issei struggling with his own contracts, Rias had to prioritise him for once.

Yet despite her cheery expression, Asia had to admit she felt nervous about it. She and some stranger alone in their home; it was something almost out of a scary movie. However, she was determined to give a good first impression and fulfil the client's wishes, especially since it would be her first time doing a contract by herself.

''Alright, I should get going.'' Rias nodded more to herself than Asia, slinging her school bag over her shoulder. ''See you later, Asia.''

''Mm! I'll do my best!''

With a light chuckle and a flash of light, Rias teleported away through a magic circle, leaving Asia standing alone in the ORC clubroom. Without anyone around to see her Asia allowed herself to show her nervousness, mewling uncertainly and tugging on her school uniform, making sure she looked prim and proper – she didn't want to give Kuoh Academy a bad reputation by having a scruffy uniform, after all.

After a few more moments of stalling and tugging on her clothes Asia summoned up the courage to grab her contract, waiting for her to be summoned. Mercifully she didn't have to simmer for more than a few minutes before it glowed in her hands, and without a second of hesitation Asia pushed her own power into it, causing a magic circle to appear beneath her and blink her towards her destination; the blurring lights around her making her screw her eyes shut.

Soon the world stopped shifting, and her feet touched rough carpet.

''...so this is a Devil, huh...?''

Asia opened her eyes. A rather small apartment greeted her, the living room she was within barely big enough for a couch, TV, table and a few bits of furniture whilst still leaving a path to walk from the door to the adjoined kitchen. The dirty-beige carpets didn't mesh well with the off-white walls, some bits of plaster showing in the poorly-concealed cuts in the wallpaper. And sat upon the rough old green couch was a man in his mid-twenties if she was to guess, eyes piercing into her and beard slightly unshaven.

The whole scene was far from what she was expecting. However, Asia believed in seeing the best in people, and she wasn't one to judge his position. Everyone fell on hard times at some point, after all.

''Mm! I'm your contracted Devil!'' Asia clapped her hands together and bowed. ''My name is Asia Argento. Pleased to meet you!''

''Yeah, same here.'' The man's response was less enthused, though the surprise tingeing his voice made it clear he was more stunned than unamused.

Asia hopped back upright. ''What is your wish for tonight, Sir?''

Something glinted in the man's eye, but Asia was too naïve to determine what it was. ''Ah, yeah, right. I need some help cleaning the kitchen; I've thrown my back, so I can barely move about, you see.''

''Understood!'' Asia nodded determinedly. House-cleaning wasn't a new thing for the ORC to be summoned on; menial as it was, a job was a job. ''I'll get started right away. Please call me if you need anything.''

With a lazy grunt of affirmation from her new contractor Asia stepped into the small adjoined kitchen; the narrow length holding a couple of dirty dishes, a couple empty cartons and some dirty spots, but otherwise it was fairly simple to fix. Nothing major like broken dishes or infested piles of food; she shuddered at the thought, intimately recalling that _one_ house she and Akeno had to clean. She still couldn't look at a rat without remembering the ones hiding in that woman's cupboards.

Shaking her head to banish the awful memory Asia went to work; humming a light tune to herself as she started filling the sink with water, finding a bottle of liquid soap and squirting it into the basin. As that filled up she went over to the bin and bent over, tying up the top of the bag as she prepared to take it out to the garbage, considering how full it was.

Unbeknownst to her however her contractor had stood up, gazing at Asia silently – or more specifically, gazing at her ass, her school skirt hiking up enough to show off her rear. His jeans grew tight and his breathing became heavy, dimly recalling the drugs that he had managed to acquire from some rich Devil with a nun fetish; ones that should heighten his strength beyond human levels.

And as he felt his muscle coil and tighten, he decided to make his move.

Asia's only warning was the quick footsteps behind her – before a pair of hands went around her sides, and roughly grabbed her breasts from behind. ''A-Ah?!''

The blonde's startled shriek echoed throughout the kitchen, but the perverted man didn't stop. He pushed Asia up against the kitchen counter and rubbed his crotch against her ass, groaning with lust as he roughly squeezed and groped her breasts, his rough touch making Asia gasp and writhe, trying desperately to get away from the man's sudden assault. She almost managed to wriggle her way free but he merely grabbed her arm and spun her around, shoving her up against the counter.

Asia opened her mouth to speak, only to squeak when he smashed his lips against hers in a sudden, rough kiss. She whimpered into the kiss and kept struggling, panic flooding her when he grasped both her arms and shoved them down onto the counter, restraining her for a frightening few seconds – leaving her unable to do anything but jerk her shoulders and gasp between forceful kisses. His crotch soon pressed up against hers and he groaned, grinding against her panty-clad crotch with rough bucks of his hips, forcing himself upon her.

''Mm...'' His lips left hers. ''No wonder you're a Devil with this kind of body.''

Asia shook her head. ''P-Please, stop thi- Mmph?!''

Her plead was silenced as the man crashed his lips against hers, grunting as he roughly kissed her again. His clothed cock rubbed up against her panties with unmistakable intent, the friction only eliciting more scared whimpers from Asia as she fruitlessly tried to wrestle herself free from his grip, her superhuman strength seeming so little when restrained by the suddenly-powerful man, his lips rough against her own softer ones.

The moment he pulled back from the kiss Asia jerked herself aside, whimpering fearfully as she forced her head as far away from his as possible. However that left her slim neck vulnerable, a gasp soon fleeing Asia's lips as he kissed at her neck, audibly inhaling her scent. At the same time his right hand left her wrist and he shoved it under her skirt, making the former nun go rigid; heart skipping a beat as he touched her underwear.

Then he curled his fingers, and shoved his hand into her white underwear – rubbing her smooth, soft pussy.

''A-Ah!'' Asia cried out in surprise, knees buckling as he touched her most private place. ''S-Stop tha- _Mn!_ ''

The blonde's words were cut short as the man roughly shoved three fingers inside her, wasting no time in gleefully fingering her. She tightened around the intruding digits on reflex, a wheezing gasp fleeing her lips as she intimately felt his fingers worming around her virgin womanhood, exploring and violating her at once. She had never even touched herself once so the sensation was completely foreign, discomfort and unwanted pleasure teasing her lower lips as the foreign sensations assaulted her folds.

Panicked and still trying to get free Asia grabbed his wrist and tried to pull his hand out her underwear, but the man merely curled his fingers – the mere act making Asia gasp, the foreign sensations spiking inside her. The man gleefully took advantage of her weakness, crashing his lips against hers and roughly grabbing her white shirt with his other hand, ripping at the buttons and yanking her top open, exposing her flawless skin.

''Mm!'' Asia whimpered into the rough, forceful kiss, her lips pursed tightly together as she resisted the perverted man. ''S-Stop...''

In response he roughly rubbed her clit, the sudden burst of sensation making Asia's hips buckle, a gasp fleeing her lips. The man exploited her weakness and shoved his tongue into her mouth, wrestling with her own tongue for a quick few moments before retracting his tongue – breaking off the kiss with a panting gasp. His free hand finally ripped open the buttons around her chest area, leaving the top and bottom ones still together but exposing her bra-clad chest, her ample breasts covered by a white bra.

Before he could contemplate ripping it off her however Asia finally managed to jerk herself free, gasping as she stumbled and fell. His fingers slipped out of her pussy and she landed on the floor, hastily scrambling away from the pervert until her back hit the wall at the end of the kitchen, her breathing heavy and frantic.

''P-Please stop this, y-you're scaring me...!'' Asia pleaded, eyes wide as she gazed up at the perverse man.

Her pleads fell on deaf ears. With a lustful expression the man yanked his zipper down, allowing his erect cock to spring out into the open – the sight of it making Asia squeak with fear. However before she could think of an escape route the man closed the distance between them, his right hand grabbing a painful handful of her blonde hair and yanking her up; allowing him to push his cock against her parted lips, and shove himself inside.

''Mmph!'' Asia gagged, eyes wide as his cock hit the back of her throat.

The man offered her no mercy. Still pulling on her hair slightly he started thrusting, his other hand landing on the side of her head and forcing her lips down his cock, roughly face-fucking the former nun despite her tearful pleads to stop. She laid her hands on his hips and tried pushing him off her but he was too strong, easily overpowering her and having his way with her mouth, his cock sliding over her tongue repeatedly as he plunged past her lips.

Saliva trickled past Asia's lips as she was forced to blow the man's cock, his balls hitting her chin each time he forced his cock into her mouth. When she dared to hit her fists against his thighs he gripped her hair painfully, groaning deeply as he fucked her mouth even rougher – the sheer roughness making her gasp and whimper, not even considering the idea of biting on his cock, her mind too distracted by the shaft violating her mouth.

''Hah... fuck, you feel good...'' The perverted man groaned, adjusting his hold so he was gripping her head – allowing him to shove his dick down her throat with rough, eager thrusts.

Asia spasmed slightly, her blonde hair bunching in his hands and some sticking to his wet fingers as she struggled. However he easily maintained his hold on her, grunting and groaning as he face-fucked the helpless Bishop, her jaw aching from how wide she had to open her mouth. The taste of his cock ingrained itself onto her tongue as he violated her mouth, his pelvis roughly smacking her on the nose each time he shoved himself down her throat, forcing the former nun to deep-throat his big cock over and over again.

''Mn! M-Mmph!'' Asia grunted around his cock, eyes closing tightly shut as she endured the abuse, hoping for it to end soon.

As if in response the man kept at it, gripping her head and shoving her down his cock in tandem with his rough thrusts, forcing Asia to take his cock over and over again. She was used like little more than a sex toy, her mouth wet with saliva that dribbled down her chin or coated his cock, causing each smack of his pelvis against her face to become wet as he smeared saliva over her lips. She could feel him start to throb against her tongue, the meaning lost on her but fuelling the unease in her stomach.

''Shit, shit...'' He grunted, slamming into her mouth harder. ''It feels too good, I'm gonna...!''

Suddenly the man gasped – and slammed her head all the way down his cock. Asia's eyes remained tightly shut, a muted whimper escaping her; before thick gushes of cum shot down her throat. With his hands keeping her face pinned to his crotch Asia had no choice but to swallow, audibly gulping it down and causing her throat to bulge slightly from the sheer amount, swallowing down each and every last rope that went down her throat.

Just as suddenly as it began it ended; the man grunting and pulling back, allowing Asia to gasp in deep lungfuls of air. She spent exactly one second to gasp before she pushed past him, his limp fingers failing to stop her from stumbling past the man, rushing back towards where she left the contract, just desperate to get away from him.

''Ah-!'' Asia didn't get more than a few steps before he grabbed her wrist; the sudden jolt to her shoulder making her slip on the tile floor and fall, yelping in pain.

The man was upon her in an instant. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back towards him, and Asia froze as she felt his hard wet cock prod the back of her thigh. Not a second later his hands went under her skirt and grabbed her white panties, _shoving_ them down to her knees and exposing her virgin womanhood, her fear heightening when she felt something wet touch her pussy lips, pushing against them.

''W-Wai- _AH!_ ''

Asia _screamed_ as the man unceremoniously shoved his cock inside her, his groan of lustful delight muffled by her scream. His large cock forced its way inside her tight virgin entrance, stretching her insides apart lest he rip her in two. Yet he wasn't content with just the tip of his dick, his fingers digging into her sides as he pulled her closer just as he pushed his hips forth, shoving more of his girth inside her pussy and forcing her to accept it.

''I-It hurts!'' Asia cried out to no avail.

No response came from the man. Instead he bucked his hips again, eliciting a shriek from Asia as his cock forced its way deeper inside her deflowered pussy, her inner walls tightening like a vice around his dick in a futile attempt to push it out. The tightness of her insides only made the man buck his hips more, groaning as he shoved his girth into her pussy, unheeding of the thin trickle of virginal blood that escaped her folds.

Asia's knees buckled as the man kept moving, his cock like sandpaper as it pushed in and out of her pussy, the saliva coating his shaft barely easing the penetration. It took all her willpower to stay on her knees and not flop pitifully against the floor, her tearful gasps flooding the kitchen as she clawed helplessly at the smooth floor. The former nun felt each and every thrust, wincing as her pussy was shaped to fit the man's girthy cock, the tip soon slamming against her deepest parts like a battering ram.

''M-Mn!'' She bit he lip to restrain her cries, trying to regain some sense of resistance; some sense of control – but any such thoughts went out the window when he reached around and ripped open her shirt fully, pulling it off her limp shoulders. ''Nn... no...''

Topless and weakened by the pain between her legs Asia couldn't do anything to stop the man from ripping her bra latch off, causing her white bra to fall off and reveal her plump boobs to her rapist. He gleefully grabbed both her tits from behind, using them like handholds and yanking her upper-body backwards, ripping a fresh gasp from Asia's lips as he kept hammering his cock into her aching sex, her inner walls like a vice around his dick as she tried to resist her own defilement.

Suddenly his thrusts slowed – and Asia gasped as he grabbed her sides, forcing her to roll over. He didn't pull out when he twisted her around, causing his dick to throb and stir around her aching pussy, the sensation rendering her limp as he pinned her to the kitchen floor, her legs limply hanging on either side of his waist. She gazed fearfully up into the man's eyes, her breasts hanging free as she panted, and the man flashed her a grin – before bucking his hips roughly.

''Ah!'' Asia arched her back with a pained cry, wincing as the man resumed pounding her pussy – the new position making it feel even worse, not helped by the fact she could get a glimpse of her pussy being stuffed.

Soon he sped back up to his prior speed, his pelvis smacking hers as he bottomed out inside her tight pussy, each impact making her breasts bounce and ripping a gasp from her lips. Asia tilted her head to the side so she didn't have to look him in the eye but he wasn't bothered; grunting as he kept hammering her formerly-virgin pussy, her insides tightening around his cock each time he penetrated her sex.

The man's thrusts quickly picked up speed, his shaft entering her over and over again, the friction breaking Asia's mind – until finally he slammed inside her, and blew his load. ''Nn!''

Asia's eyes bulged, back arching and mouth hanging slack, shock flooding her as she felt thick jets of warmth flood her womanhood. Even as innocent as she was, Asia wasn't dumb enough to not know what it meant. He had cum inside her – and probably got her pregnant.

''A-Ah...'' The former nun twitched at that, shuddering – shame, humiliation and sorrow flooding her as she limply flopped back down onto the kitchen floor, a part of her breaking at the knowledge.

However the man wasn't done with her yet. He reared his hips back and pulled out, his hand lustfully darting between her legs and furiously rubbing her off – the sudden attention making her hips buckle and jerk slightly, unwanted sparks of pleasure teasing her pelvis. Asia whimpered and closed her legs but he ripped them back open, smirking down as her as he assaulted her clit with furiously, rough rubs of his thumb, the sensation taking the breath out of her lungs and making her seize against the floor.

''Cum you little whore.'' He growled as her, slapping her pussy. ''Be a good bitch.''

Asia shook her head with a gasp, trembling when he slapped her pussy again; the leaking cum making the smack a wet one. The man looked annoyed but his expression quickly morphed back into a lustful one, and unheeding of her weak resistance he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up. On instinct Asia stumbled to her feet, crying out as she held onto his wrist, trying to wrestle free without getting her hair ripped out.

The apartment was small; something that Asia was quickly reminded of as the man dragged her straight to the bedroom, kicking the door open. He shoved her inside and she stumbled, her knees soon hitting the wooden frame of his bed and sending her flopping down onto it, gasping from the aftershocks still assaulting her body.

She had no time to process them however – a grunt escaping Asia as the man pushed her face-down into the bed, straddling her thighs. ''You better relax, otherwise this'll hurt you a lot more than it would otherwise.''

The rapist's rumbled words served as Asia's only warning before he lined himself up with her asshole – and pushed inside. The former nun _shrieked_ into the sheets, clawing at them frantically but unable to muster the strength to push herself up, able to only endure the rough sensation of the man burying himself into her tight asshole. The arousal and saliva on his cock lubricated it somewhat but he wasn't gentle about penetrating her, his cock stretching her tight ass with each inch he forced inside.

Both his hands quickly moved to her shoulders, keeping her pinned down onto the bed as he pushed deeper into her asshole, groaning the whole time. With him atop her she was left flat on her stomach, the bed cool against her flushed skin as the man violated her rear bit by bit, his cock stretching her in a way she didn't think possible until that point.

''L-Let me go...!'' Asia sobbed into the bed, wincing as he railed her ass.

The man leaned down, grunting into her ear before he licked her wet, tear-stained cheek. ''Like hell... I'd do that. I'm gonna make you into, Mn, my person fuck-toy for life...!''

Asia shivered at the thought, whimpering into the sheets as the man pounded her tight ass even faster, his girth stretching her rear each time he slammed inside. The back-to-back violations left her weak and helpless, able to only gasp and sob as his cock slammed into her rear repeatedly. Her rear jiggled from the impacts, his pelvis hitting her ass with such force it was like a small spank; the roughness only worsening her defilement.

Slowly Asia began to break, her eyes screwing shut as she tried to block out what was happening to her. Even when he throbbed in her ass or reached around and grabbed her breasts she said nothing, enduring the sensation of his cock violating her rear with only a whimper to show for it. However that only encouraged him to be rougher with her, his teeth sinking into her neck and shoulders as he had his way with her, marking her as his personal property.

''Mm! Mmph! Mn!'' She gripped at the sheets, the world slowly growing distant.

Gradually the smacking of skin and the cock in her ass became distant, her asshole numb from the rough assault. Asia grew limp and her jaw went slack, dumb drool leaking from the corner of her mouth as her mind checked out, simply letting the man have his way with her body as her mind _broke._

And soon unconscious rushed to claim her, and she accepted it, dimly feeling the man unload inside her ass as she passed out.

The next morning the nameless man would wake up to find a mind-broken Asia sucking his cock, soon flipping them and around and cumming all over her face – and with little more than an order the dead-eyed girl spread her legs, and he gleefully pounded her into the sheets.

Until Rias investigated Asia's disappearance that evening, and quickly 'exterminated' him, bringing an end to his abuse.

[END]


End file.
